


Their King

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Chess, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Kinda, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: Feliciano groaned, rubbing his temples.Your move, the paper read. He could almost imagine Alfred's cocky laugh, his power hungry eyes, the grotesque upturn of his lips. But he wasn't laughing at the Black's Military efforts.He was laughing at their King.---Transtalia Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for transtalia week! I hope you enjoy!

The life of His Royal Majesty was not one fit for the weak of heart. Especially when he felt more like Her Royal Majesty, as he did that fateful morn. And for once in a long while, waking up to His Highness the Queen's reassurance did not do much to improve his mood. 

It was ridiculous, he told himself. No one born a man could possibly be a woman, much less both at once! But something about him changed on days like this, something undeniable. 

Well, it's not like he could confide in anyone besides his Queen or his Bishop—for if word got out, surely his people would be outraged. With the ever rising threat of the White Kingdom, no one could afford to deal with something so menial. 

Feliciano groaned, rubbing his temples. _Your move_ , the paper read. He could almost imagine Alfred's cocky laugh, his power hungry eyes, the grotesque upturn of his lips. But he wasn't laughing at the Black's Military efforts.

He was laughing at their King. 

_Such a pitiful leader, so delusional as to think he can be a women!_

His thoughts were broken by a soft touch on his arm. Feliciano shivered. 

"What shall we do, My Lord?" Kiku whispered. Around him sat his most trusted advisors, and at the door stood a Knight and a Rook. Nothing could get him here. Nothing but his own silly thoughts. He sucked in a shaky breath.

"We wait for them to strike."

"I'm sorry, we what?" One man rose from his seat. "This is the attack of an important land base we're talking about!" 

"I am aware. But I do not want an all out war to start out of a reckless act," Feliciano said, worried his voice might start to tremble. 

"That sounds suicidal!" shouted another.

"That's enough." Kiku rose his voice, but it was no use. An argument was breaking out around them. 

Feliciano wanted to disappear. He wanted to melt away from his responsibility and his feelings and his advisors and, right now, anything titled as _his_ in general. He shut his eyes tight, tight, tighter...

"Silence!" The room went quiet in an instant, almost as if some force had suddenly sealed everyone's mouths shut. The temperature dropped, sending chills down Feliciano's spine. "The King has made his decision."

Roderich sighed. "Must you really use such magic in such a petty situation?" 

"I do believe, my fellow Bishop, that our job is to keep the peace," Lovino said, matter-of-factly. He then turned towards the rest of the assembly. "You all are _advisors_. So _advise_ , but if the King has made up his mind, then so be it." 

Feliciano gave an appreciative glance before clearing this dry throat. "That will be all for today. Thank you." And before anything could reach his ears, he was gone. 

The rest was a blur. The hallways that went by were long and neverending, like the lies that lie within them. Waves, smiles, nods. None of it real and all of it forgotten.

And suddenly, he was alone. But not really, because he would always be surrounded. She would always be surrounded? Good God, it was all too confusing. Far too confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

As far as Feliciano was concerned, the days when he was truly comfortable with himself were just as frequent as the days Lovino would mind his privacy. Which is to say they weren't very frequent at all, because even if he felt like a man some days, it only made him more confused about who he was and when that would change. It filled his mind and thoughts until he couldn't focus on the tasks that really needed thought. The White Kingdom's new declaration was no joke. This was war, and yet all he could think about was himself. 

How selfish.

But Feliciano never had to deal with it alone—and whether this was a good thing or a bad one, he would never be sure sure. For it seemed Lovino was always strikingly aware of his King's emotions, sometimes more than the King himself. And, as previously mentioned, privacy seemed to be a foreign concept for this particular Bishop of Black.

Words of disagreement fell on deaf ears as Lovino strode into his study and whipped away his paperwork. "You can deal with this later."

Feliciano bit his lip, mindful of the curses dangling from his tongue. "It needs to be dealt with now." 

"Then let me handle it, My Lord." 

"I cannot allow that." 

"Then deal with it later," Lovino repeated. "We need to speak." 

"Of what, brother? What could possibly be more important than the fate of an entire kingdom?"

"You." Lovino ignored his wide eyes, opting instead to sit nonchalantly on his desk and tap fingers against wood. Feliciano swallowed. 

"How did you—" 

"Dear, dear Feli. Tell me, was I not trained for years to advise you? And was I not born of the same father, given the task to watch you seen you were conceived? I know you better than most, Your Highness." He smiled slyly, before his expression softens a bit. "You're feeling queer again, correct?" 

"No, no! I feel fine today! It just," he sighed, "keeps messing with me. Why am I like this? When will things change once again?" 

"Well, perhaps instead of fearing this side of yourself, you should embrace it?" 

"Embrace it?" Feliciano stood up abruptly, shaking his head. "Oh, heavens no! What in hell's name would the court think?" 

"I never said you had to be public about it." Lovino shrugged. He crossed his legs and raised his hand, using magic to sit the other back down. "Though, if you ask me, fuck the court. What's a bunch of backwards, deformed sons-of-bastards going to do up against the King of Black?" 

His Majesty rubbed his eyes, straining not to laugh. Of course he would say something like that. And of course it was endearing. Still, he bit his lip. 

"Brother? Would you mind maybe—I don't know—refer to me as your sister on those days? In private, of course." Feliciano squirmed under a proud, bemused gaze.

Lovino grinned. "Of course. Anything for my sibling, Your Highness." 

"I thank you many, Your Excellency."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Woah.


End file.
